Several classes of potentially melanophilic radiopharmaceuticals are proposed for synthesis and tumor uptake evaluation in ocular and dermal animal models. The candidate agents have been selected by rational application of biochemical and pharmacological precedents. Methods for isotopic incorporation will utilize either radioiodine nuclides (131I, 125I, 123I) or other suitable chelate-bound metal ion gamma emitters such as 99mTc. Relative tumor/tissue distributions will be performed in hamsters bearing the Fortner melanoma by flank transplant. Ocular melanoma incorporations will be performed in either an iris-involved tumor of the New Zealand rabbit or Greene melanoma in the Syrian Golden hamster eye. Time-dose distribution curves will permit evaluation of the optimum time post-administration for imaging.